Is it really a murder?
by Yuki Matsuoka
Summary: Aku berlari keluar sekali lagi dengan kepanikan dua kali lipat dari pada saat keluar dari dalam rumah Duke tadi. Aku masuk ke rumah-rumah penduduk, memeriksa semua tempat. Tapi... Semua orang sudah.../ mind to RnR and CnC?


Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Ann, Pak Doug dan beberapa warga Mineral Town lainnya dari lantai satu. Kubuka mataku perlahan-lahan dan hal pertama yang kulihat adalah langit-langit kamar cowok di Inn. Ya, memang ini kamarku dan memang setiap terbangun dari tidurku pemandangan inilah yang pertama kali kulihat. Jam berapa sekarang?

Kulirik jam weker yang terletak di meja sebelah tempat tidurku.

10:30 a.m.

Sudah jam segini? Sepertinya aku harus segera bangun.

Aku pun segera berdiri dari tempat tidurku dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu keluar untuk pergi mandi. Kulihat Gray yang masih tidur pulas dan mendengkur di tempat tidur yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurku. Aku hanya terkekeh melihatnya masih tertidur pulas pada jam-jam seperti ini. Kelihatannya ia akan 'disemprot' lagi oleh Pak Saibara.

...

..

.

"Ann, aku pesan yang seperti biasanya ya!" kataku pada Ann sambil menarik sebuah kursi dan kemudian segera duduk di kursi itu.

"Oke!" sahut Ann yang sedang mengantarkan pesanan kepada salah satu pengunjung di Inn yang kebetulan ada di dekat mejaku.

Kemudian aku melihat Ann berjalan kearah dapur untuk menyampaikan pesanan pada Pak Doug.

Lantai satu Inn sangat ramai dengan obrolan dari para pengunjung yang datang silih berganti. Entah apa yang mereka obrolkan, aku tidak dapat begitu mendengarnya karena orang di setiap meja bicara dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Aku pun hanya duduk diam sambil menunggu pesananku datang.

BRAK!

Suara riuh obrolan para pengunjung yang terdengar sejak tadi segera terhenti karena suara gebrakan meja barusan. Semuanya bungkam dan melihat ke sumber suara itu, termasuk aku.

Ternyata Claire yang menggebrak meja, ia kelihatan sangat marah pada lelaki berambut perak di depannya yang tak lain adalah Phantom Skye, orang yang datang dari Forget-Me-Not Valley.

"Kau tak mengerti, Skye! Dan tak akan pernah mengerti! Itu karena kau tak pernah mau mendengarku!" kata Claire dengan nada suara yang tinggi dan terdengar sedang emosi.

"Claire, Aku cuma..." Skye berusaha menenangkan Claire. Ia menghadapi kemarahan Claire dengan tenang.

"Sudahlah! Aku capek mendengarnya!" Claire menyilangkan kedua tangannya di udara kemudian menghempaskannya ke samping yang berarti semua-sudah-berakhir. Kemudian Claire berjalan menuju pintu keluar Inn, tidak mengiraukan sorotan-sorotan mata semua pengunjung Inn yang tertuju kepadanya.

Dan menutup pintu masuk Inn dengan cukup keras. Sedangkan Skye cuma diam. Ia kelihatan sedang berpikir untuk sesaat, kemudian ia kembali duduk di tempat duduknya. Pengunjung Inn yang lain pun sudah kembali pada kegiatannya masing-masing sejak tadi. Suara riuh obrolan para bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu kembali berkumandang di dalam Inn.

"Cliff, ini pesananmu! Sepiring kari dan air putih." kata Ann yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disebelahku. Aku yang sedang fokus pada hal lain atau lebih tepatnya dibilang melamun, terkejut dengan kedatangan Ann.

"I-iya, terima kasih, Ann," jawabku.

"Nikmati makananmu," balasnya cepat. Kemudian ia segera beranjak dari situ.

Aku pun segera beralih ke makanan yang ada di depanku dan segera melahapnya.

...

..

.

Setelah aku selesai makan. Suasana Inn mulai menjadi sepi karena kebanyakan warga sudah selesai dengan kegiatan di Inn dan mereka akan mulai bekerja. Apalagi hari sudah mulai siang.

"Cliff, apa Kak Gray belum bangun?" tanya Ann yang sekarang berdiri di samping mejaku karena menganggur. Inn sedang kosong sekarang, hanya ada Ann, aku dan Pak Doug di lantai satu.

Aku yang sedang meneguk air putihku tadi segera menoleh ke arah lantai 2 Inn. Memastikan apakah Gray sudah bangun apa belum. Kemudian aku melihat ke arah jam terletak dinding Inn.

11.10 a.m.

"Sebentar lagi...," ucapku sambil tersenyum kecil.

Ann menyadari maksud perkataanku dan mulai tertawa kecil mengikutiku.

1...

2..

3.

BRAK!

Pintu kamar cowok terbuka lebar. Ann dan aku yang mendengar suara bantingan keras itu segera menoleh ke arah kamar cowok.

"AKU TERLAMBAT LAGI!" teriak Gray dari lantai dua dengan panik. Ia segera lari terbirit-birit ke kamar mandi. Sejurus kemudian dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera melesat ke dapur. Selang beberapa menit dia berlari keluar dari pintu dapur dengan mulut menggigit roti selai. Sedangkan kedua tangannya membenarkan arah topinya. Ia mengambil roti di mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya dan mulai bicara, "Cliff! Kenapa aku tidak dibangunkan sih?" Ia berjalan melewati mejaku dan menoleh sebentar padaku.

Tanpa menunggu jawabanku ia segera bergegas keluar dari Inn dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku hanya terkekeh melihatnya, sambil berpikir kalau sebentar lagi suara omelan Kakek Saibara pasti terdengar sampai ke sini.

Aku meletakkan gelas tadi di meja kemudian mulai berdiri.

"Mau ke mana, Cliff?" tanya Ann yang masih berdiri di sampingku.

"Ke gereja seperti biasanya. Jam satu nanti aku baru akan ke Aja Winery untuk bekerja. Masih ada waktu kan?"

"Hmph, memangnya ada hal yang menarik di gereja? Sehingga kau selalu meluangkan waktumu hanya untuk duduk di sana?"

"Hahaha... Aku di sana bukan hanya duduk-duduk saja, Ann."

"Lalu?"

"Hm... Aku membantu Pastor Carter dan berdoa."

Ann mengerutkan alisnya.

"Sudah, ya. Aku pergi dulu. Jam 12 nanti aku akan kembali untuk makan siang. Sampai jumpa..." Aku melambaikan tanganku pada Ann kemudian berjalan ke arah gereja.

**-Di depan gereja-**

Dalam waktu beberapa menit aku sudah sampai di depan gereja satu-satunya di Mineral Town ini. Di sebelah gereja ada pemakaman, biasanya Carter ada di pemakaman saat pagi hari. Tapi kulihat dia tidak ada di sana sekarang. Sedangkan di belakang gereja ada rumah kecil, entah apa yang ada di dalamnya... Yang pasti aku tidak pernah masuk ke dalam rumah kecil itu. Perlahan-lahan kubuka pintu gereja dan berjalan masuk ke dalam. Aku teringat pertanyaan Ann saat di Inn tadi.

"Hmph, memangnya ada hal yang menarik di gereja? Sehingga kau selalu meluangkan waktumu hanya untuk duduk di sana?"

Aku tersenyum saat mengingat pertanyaannya itu. Sebenarnya... alasanku betah berada di gereja bukan cuma untuk berdoa dan membantu Pastor Carter. Tapi... untuk bertemu dengan orang yang kusukai, Claire. Biasanya ia juga pergi ke gereja untuk mendoakan mendiang orang tua dan kakak laki-lakinya yang sudah meninggal.

Tapi, akhir-akhir ini aku tidak melihatnya datang ke gereja lagi.

Apa karena dia sedang ada masalah?

Tiba-tiba terlintas di benakku.

Apa masalah seperti di Inn tadi pagi?

Tadi pagi Claire bertengkar dengan Skye di depan para pengunjung...

Skye dan Claire...

Apa mereka mempunyai sebuah hubungan?

"Cliff! Syukurlah kau datang. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu sekarang." Pastor Carter menghampiriku yang sedang menutup pintu.

Aku menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau cari?" tanya Pastor Carter.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mencari apa-apa...," jawabku dengan muka agak kecewa.

"Kau mencari Claire kan?"

DEG!

Aku langsung kaget dan mukaku memerah karena kata-kata Pastor Carter. Sangat tepat.

"Eh... Ehm..." Aku langsung gelagapan setelah mendengar kata-kata pastor Carter.

"Claire tidak datang lagi hari ini..." Pastor Carter memberitahuku dengan muka yang agak sedih tapi tetap tersenyum.

"Oh...," tanggapku dengan lesu.

"Jadi, apa kau bisa membantuku?" Pastor Carter mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Ia tersenyum untuk sesaat. "Nah, bantu aku membersihkan ruang pengakuan dosa yang sudah berdebu itu. Karena aku masih ada urusan dengan pak walikota." Pastor Carter mengangkat dan menjatuhkan kardus berisi peralatan bersih-bersih di depanku secara tiba-tiba. Dengan reflek aku segera menangkap kotak itu, sampai-sampai aku hampir menjatuhkan kotak itu. "Kau bersedia menolongku kan?"

Setelah mengatur keseimbangan, aku pun mulai bicara. "Eh, ta-tapi sebentar lagi aku harus pergi ke Inn untuk makan si-"

"Wah, kau baik sekali. Aku pergi dulu. Tolong, ya!" cerocos Pastor Carter tanpa menghiraukan kata-kataku. Kemudian ia segera berjalan pergi dengan santainya meninggalkanku yang berdiri mematung di sana.

Satu-satunya hal yang terlintas di benakku saat ini adalah...

'Ternyata Pastor Carter bisa kejam juga...'

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat, "Lebih baik cepat selesaikan pekerjaan ini agar aku masih mempunyai waktu untuk makan siang..."

'Meskipun aku tidak yakin bisa makan siang atau tidak hari ini.' pikirku lemas sambil mengehela nafas dan mulai berjalan ke ruang pengakuan dosa. Ruangan pengakuan dosa berada di pojok kanan gereja, tepatnya di sebelah altar. Aku membuka pintu itu secara perlahan dan betapa kagetnya diriku melihat debu setebal 2-3 cm ditambah sarang laba-laba yang memenuhi ruang pengakuan dosa itu.

"Oh, tidak...," keluhku, sambil menepuk pelan dahiku.

Akhirnya aku mulai bekerja dengan 'sedikit' tidak ikhlas setelah masuk dan menutup pintu pengakuan dosa. Dimulai dari membersihkan sarang laba-laba, bulu-bulu, menyapu, mengepel, dan lain-lain. Akhirnya SETENGAH pekerjaanku selesai dalam waktu setengah jam.

Di tengah-tengah pekerjaanku, tiba-tiba aku mendengar pintu dibuka. Aku pun segera menoleh ke arah pintu pengakuan dosa tadi. Tidak terbuka. Berarti pintu masuk gereja yang dibuka? Ada seseorang yang datang?

Pastor Carter?

Warga?

Atau...

Claire?

Kudengar suara orang bercakap-cakap. Ada dua orang di sana? Suara percakapan itu terdengar semakin keras. Salah seorang dari mereka berteriak. Kelihatannya mereka sedang bertengkar. Tapi, aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Suara mereka tidak terdengar jelas.

Dengan rasa penasaran, aku membuka pintu pengakuan dosa kemudian mendorongnya keluar beberapa sentimeter, sehingga memungkinkanku untuk mengintip melalui cela-cela itu. Tak bisa kupungkiri kalau aku sedikit berharap bahwa seseorang yang membuka pintu tadi adalah Claire.

Suara percakapan itu terdengar lebih jelas saat aku mendekatkan wajahku ke cela-cela itu.

"Kau egois, Skye!"

DEG!

Aku terkejut mendengar nama yang familiar itu disebut.

Aku melihat Claire dan Skye berdebat di antara kedua barisan bangku gereja. Claire berdiri membelakangiku dan Skye berdiri di depannya. Apa yang mereka pertengkarkan?

"Aku bukan bonekamu yang bisa kau permainkan setiap saat! Aku bosan harus menuruti semua kemauanmu!" teriak Claire lagi, aku melihat butiran air mata menuruni pipinya. Skye hanya diam saja sambil memandang Claire dengan tatapan kosong.

"Jangan diam saja, bodoh! Cepat tegaskan!" Air mata Claire mulai membanjiri pipinya. Skye masih diam, tak bicara sepatah kata pun.

"...masih tidak bisa menegaskannya? Kalau begitu anggap saja kita tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain. Aku akan segera pindah dari kota ini," ucap Claire sambil tetap berurai air mata. Aku terkejut dengan perkataan Claire. Ia akan pindah dari kota ini?

Tapi...

Aku lebih terkejut lagi dengan apa yang dilakukan Skye setelah ia berjalan maju beberapa langkah dan berada tepat di depan Claire. Claire membelalakkan matanya. Cairan merah menetes dari perut Claire, tetesan-tesan darahnya membasahi karpet merah yang memanjang dari pintu keluar hingga ke altar gereja. Skye menusuknya dengan sebuah pisau yang ia pegang sedari tadi di belakang punggungnya.

Aku yang melihat dari dalam ruang pengakuan dosa sejak tadi, tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat barusan. Kakiku tidak kuat menahan tubuhku, aku pun terjatuh dengan kedua lututku sebagai penumpu tubuhku. Mataku pun terbelalak lebar.

"S...Skye..." Claire menatap Skye dengan mata yang hampir terpejam dan badan yang bergetar karena menahan sakit, kedua tangannya memegangi sebilah pisau yang kini menancap di perutnya. Skye yang masih memegang gagang pisau itu sedari tadi, kemudian mencabut pisau itu dengan perlahan-lahan. "Ukh..." Claire terjatuh kearah Skye. Skye segera menangkapnya dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang apa-apa. "Maaf, Claire. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu meninggalkanku. Lebih baik, kalau kita pergi bersama-sama ke tempat yang abadi. Hidup bersama-sama di keabadian," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

'O-orang ini pasti sudah gila...,' pikirku.

Kemudian ia mulai bergerak untuk menggendong Claire dengan kedua tangannya.

"Claire, aku juga akan menyusulmu pergi ke tempat abadi itu... bersama dengan seluruh warga Mineral Town ini."

DEG!

Mataku tebelalak, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Keringat dingin perlahan-lahan menuruni kening hingga leherku. Aku masih dalam keadaan berlutut. Badanku kaku tidak bergerak.

Ia akan membunuh seluruh warga?

Kemudian Skye berjalan keluar gereja sambil menggendong Claire.

Setelah pintu gereja ditutup, aku langsung kehilangan tenaga untuk menumpu badanku lagi sekalipun hanya untuk berlutut.

Bruk.

Aku membantu lututku untuk menopang tubuhku dengan kedua tanganku. Badanku masih gemetar.

"U-uh... A-aku ha..harus segera memperingatkan wa..warga." kataku terbata-bata disela-sela nafasku, pikiranku kacau.

Kemudian tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku segera membuka lebar pintu pengakuan dosa dan pintu keluar gereja. Aku berlari secepatnya menjauh dari tempat itu.

'Lebih baik aku mendiskusikan hal ini dengan Mayor Thomas terlebih dahulu,' pikirku saat berlari menuju salah satu rumah di sebelah rumah nenek Ellen, yaitu rumah Walikota Mineral Town.

Sesampainya di depan pintu masuk rumah Mayor Thomas aku langsung mengetuk atau lebih tepatnya memukul-mukul dengan keras pintu rumah Mayor Thomas dengan kedua tanganku.

Dok! Dok! Dok! Dok! Dok! Dok!

"Mayor Tomat! Mayor Tomat! Cepat buka pintunya!" teriakku dengan sangat panik sambil tetap menggedor-gedor pintu Mayor Thomas dengan keras.

Saat aku masih mengetuk pintu rumah itu, tiba-tiba pintu rumah itu terbuka.

'Akhirnya Mayor keluar juga, aku harus segera memberitahukan tentang kejadian di kapel tadi,' pikirku sambil bersiap-siap untuk mulai berbicara.

Dan yang kulihat keluar dari dalam rumah Mayor Thomas adalah sesosok pemuda berambut oranye dan memakai topi bertuliskan... UMA?

"Gray, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyaku dengan muka kecewa dan menghela nafas.

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku cuma mau membetulkan pipa di rumah ini yang sudah hampir karatan dan tidak terurus itu," katanya sambil membetulkan topinya, kemudian berjalan menuju blacksmith dengan cueknya.

Aku cuma sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Hei, Cliff! Kau, ya? yang memanggil-manggilku dengan panggilan memalukan 'Mayor Tomat' tadi?"

Aku langsung terlonjak kaget dengan suara yang berasal dari sampingku.

"Eh... eh... Itu..." Aku mulai mengalihkan pandanganku dari Gray. Dan menolehkan kepalaku ke arah Mayor Thomas.

"Ehm, aku saking paniknya jadi salah mengucapkan nama Mayor Tho- WUAA!" kata-kataku terpotong karena teriakanku barusan. Aku berteriak karena terkejut melihat Mayor Thomas.

"Hei! Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu karena melihatku? Seperti melihat hantu saja!" Mayor Thomas mengerutkan alisnya.

"Eh? Ma-maaf, Mayor Thomas. Aku belum terbiasa dengan tubuh pendekmu yang... Err- Mirip kurcaci itu. Hehehe," kataku sambil menggaruk kepala dan memasang muka _innocent_.

Mayor Thomas langsung memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Apa boleh buat, aku kan jadi takut pada kurcaci sejak mimpi buruk dikejar-kejar kurcaci itu," cerocosku lagi sambil sweatdropped dan mencairkan suasana yang sedang tidak mengenakkan itu.

Mayor Thomas memasang tampang yang mengatakan fic-ini-sebenarnya-genrenya-apa-sih?

Akhirnya Mayor Thomas menghela nafas kemudian mulai bicara,

"Sudahlah. Kau mencariku, Cliff? Tumben?"

"Aduh, aku jadi lupa kalau ada hal penting... Ah, bukan! Sangat, sangat penting malah!" jawabku dengan nada serius.

"Lalu apa hal yang sangat, sangat penting itu?" tanya Mayor Thomas, tidak sabaran.

"Jadi..." Aku melanjutkan dengan nada serius.

"Ya, ya, ya?"

"Rambut palsumu sedikit bergeser dari tempat aslinya, Mayor," kataku dengan santai.

Mayor Thomas langsung bergubrak ria.

"Enak saja! Ini bukan rambut palsu tau," teriak Mayor Thomas dengan sedikit panik dan hujan lokal (?)alias air liur yang muncrat ke mukaku.

Aku langsung melap mukaku dengan sapu tangan saking jijiknya.

"Jadi itu hal pentingnya?" tanya Mayor Thomas sambil berkacak pinggang dan memasang muka kesal.

"Bukan. Masih ada yang lebih penting."

"Cepatlah... Katakan sekarang!" teriak Mayor Thomas tidak sabaran.

"Jadi, saat aku membersihkan meja, kursi, lantai juga sarang laba-laba dan debu setebal 2 cm seorang diri di ruang pengakuan dosa beberapa saat yang lalu karena disuruh oleh Pastor Carter, padahal karena hal itu bisa saja aku tidak makan siang hari ini. Saat itu aku melihat Skye menusuk Claire menggunakan sebilah pisau," cerocosku dengan cepat, menceritakan kejadian tadi sekaligus curhat tentang 'kekejaman Pastor Carter'.

"..." Mayor Thomas terdiam.

Brak!

Ia masuk dan menutup pintu rumahnya, "Aku sedang sibuk, tak ada waktu untuk mendengar candaanmu yang tidak masuk akal, Cliff. Cari saja orang lain," katanya dari dalam rumahnya.

Aku cuma terbengong-bengong di luar rumahnya. Beberapa menit kemudian aku langsung tersadar dan langsung menerjang pintunya dan menggedor-gedor pintu itu.

Dok! Dok! Dok! Dok!

"Mayor Thomas! Buka pintunya! Aku tidak sedang bercanda! Dia akan membunuh seluruh warga di Mineral Town!" teriakku sambil tetap menggedor-gedor pintu rumahnya.

Tetapi tetap saja tak ada reaksi. "Mayor Tho-"

"Skye!"

Deg!

Aku terkejut mendengar nama itu disebut.

Kata-kataku terpotong oleh suara itu. Dengan refleks aku menghentikan gerakanku kemudian menoleh secara perlahan-lahan ke arah kananku.

Di depan supermarket...

Anna dan Skye...

Anna berdiri membelakangiku.

"Skye, kebetulan kita bertemu di sini. Anda mau pergi ke mana?"

tanya Anna dengan nada lembut pada Skye.

"Aku ingin mencari sesuatu...," jawab Skye dengan ramah pada Anna.

"Kyaa! B-bajumu! Penuh bercak darah! Dan untuk apa pisau itu?" tanya Anna dengan panik setelah melihat baju Skye penuh bercak darah dan juga pisau berlumuran darah segar yang ia pegang sekarang.

"Oh... Ini? Aku tadi sedang memotong ayam di dapur. Tanpa sengaja darahnya menyiprat ke bajuku," jawabnya. Tanpa sengaja ia melihatku yang sedang berdiri mematung dan masih dengan posisi menggedor-gedor pintu tadi.

"Aduh... Noda darah biasanya susah hilang loh," tanggap Anna dengan nada prihatin. "Lalu kenapa keluar dengan baju yang ada noda darahnya begini?"

Ia masih melihat kearahku beberapa saat, kemudian tersenyum. Aku langsung merinding melihat ia tersenyum, rasanya menyeramkan. Keringat dingin segera menuruni wajahku. Skye menoleh kembali pada Anna. Ia memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum pada Anna,

"Karena sekarang aku sedang mencari salah satu ayam yang kabur dari tempat 'eksekusinya'."

Jantungku serasa mau meloncat keluar saat aku mendengar Skye mengatakan itu. Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku langsung berlari secepat mungkin kearah sebaliknya dari tempat Anna dan Skye bercakap-cakap.

'Kabur dari tempat ekskusinya.' Kata-kata Skye masih terngiang-ngiang di telingaku.

Apa maksud Skye mengatakan itu?

Apa dia sudah tahu aku melihat kejadian di gereja tadi? Kalau dia tahu, bukankah seharusnya dia langsung membunuhku saat itu juga?

Kepalaku langsung dipenuhi oleh berbagai pertanyaan setelah mendengar perkataan Skye itu.

Aku berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?' pikirku sambil menggerakkan tangan kananku untuk mengelap keringat yang mengalir deras dari keningku.

'Kalau aku menceritakannya pada warga... Apa akan ada yang percaya? Mayor Thomas saja tidak percaya pada ceritaku tadi,' pikirku sambil membungkukkan badanku, sedangkan tanganku memegang lututku untuk mengistirahatkan badanku yang capek sehabis berlari tadi.

Srek...

Tiba-tiba aku melihat kaki seseorang berdiri di sampingku saat aku membungkukkan badanku sekarang. Siapa?

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Dan ternyata Duke sedang berdiri di sampingku.

"Kau sudah datang Cliff? Saatnya bekerja. Ayo mulai!" katanya sambil menyeretku yang kebingungan.

Ternyata aku tadi berhenti berlari tepat di depan Aja Winery.

Akhirnya aku mengerjakan tugasku di kebun anggur Aja Winery. Tapi pikiranku tidak ada di situ, aku terus memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menggagalkan rencana Skye, sampai-sampai aku lupa kalau aku belum makan siang. Haruskah aku kabur sendirian? Atau memperingatkan warga Mineral Town? Apa mereka akan percaya pada ceritaku?

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Tanpa terasa hari sudah menjelang malam. Matahari sudah hampir terbenam seluruhnya. Aku segera membereskan peralatan yang kupakai tadi, kemudian berjalan kearah pintu rumah Duke untuk berpamitan sebelum kembali ke Inn.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Permisi...," kataku sambil mengetuk pintu.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Permisi!" ulangku dengan suara lebih keras sambil mengetuk pintu lebih cepat.

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Aneh... Biasanya Manna langsung membukakan pintu. Apa mereka sedang pergi selama aku bekerja tadi ya?

Aku mencoba memutar gagang pintu di depanku.

Cklek.

"Eh, terbuka." Aku pun mendorong pintu itu sedikit lebih lebar agar aku bisa masuk ke dalam.

"Permisi? A-aku masuk ya...?" Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam dan membiarkan pintu terbuka.

Kenapa lampunya tidak dinyalakan?

Klik.

Aku menekan tombol untuk menghidupkan lampu. Mataku langsung terbelalak melihat pemandangan di depanku, "Duke? Manna?"

Duke terkapar di lantai dengan badan bersimbah darah dan mata terbelalak lebar.

Manna juga dalam keadaan sama, ia berada di dapur dengan punggung tertusuk pisau dapur.

Aku terjatuh di lantai dengan badan gemetar.

Kapan? Kapan mereka terbunuh?

Aku pun teringat pada kejadian beberapa jam lalu, saat itu...

Skye masuk ke dalam rumah Duke saat aku sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Duke di kebun anggur.

Bodohnya aku! Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Duke membelakangi Skye saat Skye masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Padahal jarak kami hanya beberapa meter. Setelah Skye masuk, beberapa saat kemudian Duke masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan tidak keluar lagi, sedangkan aku masih sibuk bekerja di kebun anggur.

Jadi...

Mereka sudah mati?

"Aa..aaa..aa.. Ti-tidak mungkin!"

Kemudian aku langsung berdiri dan berlari dengan cepat saking paniknya, bahkan pintu rumah Duke kubiarkan terbuka begitu saja.

Aku segera berlari ke sebelah rumah Duke yaitu Blacksmith.

"Gray! Paman Saibara!" Aku langsung menjeblak pintu blacksmith dengan lebar. Tapi mataku terbelalak lebar untuk kedua kalinya...

Gray dan Paman Saibara dalam keadaan sama. Ada bekas darah menyiprat di sekeliling mereka. Gray bersandar di tembok dengan darah membasahi bajunya di bagian perut. Sedangkan Paman Saibara terbaring di lantai. Mereka juga sudah dibunuh?

Aku berlari keluar sekali lagi dengan kepanikan dua kali lipat dari pada saat keluar dari dalam rumah Duke tadi.

Aku masuk ke rumah-rumah penduduk, memeriksa semua tempat. Tapi...

Aja Winery, Blacksmith, Poultry farm, rumah Gotz, Yodel Ranch, rumah Mary, Supermarket, rumah Ellen, rumah Walikota, Gereja...

Semua orang sudah...

Dibunuhnya.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Adakah orang yang masih hidup?

Aku terus berlari, berharap masih ada orang yang hidup di tempat yang belum aku periksa...

Rumah di tepi pantai...

Zack!

Aku langsung berlari kearah pantai. Zack berbadan besar dan kekar, pasti dia bisa bertahan kalau cuma melawan Skye.

Aku merasa sedikit berharap pada Zack.

Aku menyusuri tepi pantai menuju rumah Zack.

Saat aku mau memegang gagang pintu rumah Zack, tanganku terhenti oleh sebuah suara.

PRANG!

Seperti suara barang pecah belah terjatuh...

Apa Skye sudah di sini?

Keringat dingin kembali menuruni wajahku.

Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku, 'Jangan panik! Jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu Cliff!'

kataku dalam hati pada diriku sendiri.

Aku berusaha mencari sesuatu yang logis tentang suara tadi. Aku berpikir itu mungkin piring yang terjatuh karena kecerobohan Zack saja.

"Aaaakkkhh!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara erangan Zack diikuti suara ribut yang terdengar seperti barang-barang terlempar, yang membuat kepanikanku semakin menjadi.

Aku sempat jatuh terduduk, 'Skye di dalam? Zack yang memiliki badan sebesar itu saja kalah?' pikirku, ketakutan.

Saat itu juga aku berusaha sekuat tenaga berdiri, kemudian berlari, tak tentu arah. Kumohon, semoga masih ada seseorang yang masih hidup!

Kakiku menuntunku sampai akhirnya aku berhenti di depan Inn, aku langsung masuk ke dalamnya, tidak menghiraukan nafasku yang sudah terengah-engah.

Aku terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya, Pak Doug terkapar di meja kasir dengan darah menodai bajunya.

"C-Cliff..." Seseorang memanggilku dengan suara serak. Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu, 'Ada yang masih hidup?' pikirku, penuh harap.

Aku melihat Ann terkapar di lantai, bajunya kotor oleh darah, begitu juga tangan dan dan wajahnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku sambil menangis ketakutan, "T-Tolong...," ucapnya dengan suara pelan dan bergetar.

Aku segera menghampirinya, "Ann! Bertahanlah! Skye yang melakukannya?"

"C-Cliff, Se-sejak dulu... A-aku selalu memperhatikanmu. A-aku menyukaimu lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Ma-makanya, kamu harus tetap hidup demi diriku. La... ri... S-selamatkan...di..rimu... " Ann berbisik pelan di telingaku sebelum akhirnya terjatuh di lantai.

Bruk.

"A-Ann?" Aku masih terpaku di tempatku.

Krek.

Suara pintu Inn bergeser, aku berdiri dan menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka itu. Seseorang yang saat ini paling tidak ingin kulihat sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Maaf menganggumu, Cliff. Tapi, sekarang adalah GILIRANMU," katanya sambil mengangkat pisau yang berkilau karena memantulkan cahaya matahari.

Keringat dingin menuruni wajahku, perlahan-lahan aku mundur ke belakang.

"Kau beruntung, Cliff. Kau menjadi orang terakhir yang akan kubunuh. Apa kau menikmati pertunjukkanku?" Skye berjalan mendekatiku.

Kini aku sudah terpojok, menempel pada tembok Inn.

Ia menyeringai, "Selamat tinggal, Cliff." Bersamaan saat ia mengatakan itu, ia menusukkan pisaunya ke perutku. Aku terpaku dan membelalakkan mataku.

Darah mulai membasahi bajuku. Aku menutup mataku perlahan-lahan.

Apa aku akan menyusul warga Mineral Town?

Oh ya, Claire. Aku ingin bertemu. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu tersenyum...

'Cliff...' Seseorang memanggil namaku.

Claire?

Samar-samar aku melihat Claire, tersenyum padaku.

Apa aku sudah di surga?

Aku rindu melihat senyummu Claire...

Banyak yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu.

Oh ya...

Kenapa bagian yang ditusuk tadi tidak terasa sakit ya?

Aku pun membuka mataku lebih lebar. Dan aku melihat Claire. Benar-benar Claire, tersenyum padaku.

"Hah?" Aku kebingungan.

Begitu aku melihat ke sekeliling, seluruh warga Mineral Town pun ada di situ dan mengelilingiku sambil menahan tawa.

Ann menghitung mundur, "3... 2... 1..."

"April moopp!" Seluruh warga berteriak dan bersorak bersama-sama. Kemudian mereka semua tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Jdeeeng...

Aku masih terpaku di tempat. Kemudian aku melihat ke arah bajuku yang tadinya kotor terkena noda darah dan ketika kusentuh...

Cat?

"Hahahaha... Maaf ya, Cliff. Ini ideku. Aku mengajak seluruh warga Mineral Town untuk bekerja sama mengerjaimu. Bagaimana? Kelihatan seperti sungguhan kan?" Claire menjelaskan padaku.

"Lihat ini." Skye mengangkat pisaunya, dia menekan ujung pisaunya dengan telunjuknya dan ternyata pisau itu masuk ke dalam gagangnya begitu di dorong. Bersamaan dengan itu, Cat berwarna merah keluar dari dalam gagangnya. Jadi, saat ia menusuk orang-orang itu bukan darah? Tapi, cat merah! Ternyata pisau palsu.

"Masih ingat kejadian di gereja?"

-flashback-

Skye berjalan keluar gereja sambil menggendong Claire. Ia pergi ke samping gereja dan menurunkan Claire.

Beberapa saat kemudian Cliff lari terbirit-birit keluar dari gereja dan menuju rumah Mayor Thomas dengan wajah pucat.

"Kelihatannya ia benar-benar percaya pada akting kita. Hehehe," kata Claire terkekeh bersama dengan Skye.

-flash back end-

"Atau kejadian di rumah Zack?"

-flash back-

Cliff berlari menyusuri pantai menuju rumah Zack dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Skye melihatnya dari jendela, "Nyalakan kasetnya, dia sudah dekat."

Zack yang berada di sebelahnya pun, melakukan sesuai perkataan Skye.

Seketika terdengar suara dari kaset itu, "Prang!"

Cliff terkejut dan mematung di depan pintu.

Sejurus kemudian, suara barang-barang terlempar juga terdengar dari kaset itu. Zack juga berteriak untuk meyakinkan suasana, "Aaakkhh!"

Cliff sempat terjatuh di tanah, kemudian segera berlari menjauhi rumah Zack, dengan sangat panik.

"Berhasil!" Skye dan Zack bersorak bersama-sama.

-flashback end-

"Ahahahahaha!" Zack tertawa terbahak-bahak. Diikuti warga lainnya.

"Bahkan sejak kejadian pertengkaran Claire dan Skye di Inn tadi pagi, semuanya sudah ada skenarionya," kata Karen. "Alias semua yang terjadi hari ini cuma sandiwara."

Apa?

Jadi semua cuma tipuan? Rugi aku mengkhawatirkan mereka!

"Acara seperti ini berguna untuk mempererat hubungan antar warga loh," ujar Mayor Thomas, sok berwibawa sambil memilin kumisnya.

"Kalau begitu tahun depan targetnya adalah Mayor Thomas!" sahut Ann dengan semangat.

"Eehh?" Wajah Mayor Thomas langsung berubah pucat. Mereka tertawa lagi melihat reaksi Mayor Thomas.

Setelah itu seluruh warga bergembira bersama di Inn, meluangkan waktu mereka sejenak.

Bapak-bapak langsung bercengkrama dengan heboh sambil minum-minum bersama.

Ibu-ibu mulai bergosip di salah satu meja, begitu juga dengan gadis-gadis yang lain.

Aku memilih duduk bersama Trent, Gray, dan Rick di meja dekat kasir.

"Gray, tega-teganya kau ikut mengerjaiku," sindirku.

"Habisnya kelihatan menarik. Tak ada salahnya mencoba."

Aku hanya sweatdrop mendengar alasannya yang tidak masuk akal.

Saat itu, Ann mengantarkan pesanan ke mejaku.

"Nih, baked cornmu, kak."

Gray menerima piring itu dari Ann dan segera memakannya.

Saat itu aku melihat Skye dan Claire pergi dari ruangan pesta Inn. Mereka pergi keluar Inn, aku pun diam-diam mengikuti mereka.

Di luar Inn, mereka sedang melihat bulan dengan suasana hening. Skye yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Hei, Claire. Bagaimana kalau aku menawarkanmu ini?" Skye menunjukkan sebuah bulu biru di depan Claire sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan bercanda dong." Claire mencibir.

"Aku serius kok." Wajah Skye berubah serius.

Claire tersentak melihat raut wajah Skye, ia diam sejenak.

"Bo-bodoh, mana ada cewek yang mau dengan cowok menyebalkan sepertimu!" Claire memalingkan wajahnya.

Skye kelihatan kecewa, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mana ada cewek yang mau dengan cowok menyebalkan sepertimu... Selain aku!" Claire menyambar bulu biru itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, wajahnya memerah.

Wajah Skye berubah menjadi cerah lagi, ia hanya tertawa sambil mengelus kepala Claire mendengar jawabannya.

"Caramu menerima lamaranku sama sekali tidak manis," katanya di sela-sela tawanya.

Claire mengerutkan dahinya, "Caramu melamar juga nggak romantis."

Setelah itu aku pun kembali masuk ke dalam Inn.

Hah... Patah hati itu begini ya rasanya.

"Cliff." Seseorang memanggilku. Aku pun mendongakkan kepalaku.

"Ann?"

Wajahnya memerah, "Eeh, soal pernyatanku tadi saat aku berakting untuk mengerjaimu. Mungkin kamu memang kaget." Ia memberi jeda pada perkataannya, "Tanpa sadar aku, jadi terbawa suasana dan mengucapkannya. Tapi... Aku serius kok mengucapkannya!" Wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Eh?" Mukaku ikut memerah.

"Kalau dengan Cliff, ayah mengijinkan kok. Dia pemuda yang baik." Tiba-tiba Paman Doug lewat sambil mengantarkan makanan, membuat kami berdua terkejut dan salah tingkah.

Wajahku makin memerah mendengar ucapan Paman Doug.

"A-ayah! Bicara apa sih?" teriak Ann, salah tingkah mendengar ucapan Paman Doug. Paman Doug hanya tertawa menanggapi reaksi Ann.

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang panjang...

End

* * *

**Author Note: yeah! Akhirnya nih fic gje ini kuselesein juga! Sebenernya ini fic uda dibuat tahun lalu, cm berhenti di tengah2 gara2 saya males #dihajar readers**

**Masih ada satu fic lagi yang menunggu untuk diselesaikan ==" fic itu juga berhenti ditengah2 sjk setahun lalu... Pairingx? ClairexCliff! Mana suara fansx CliffxClaire? Mari bersorak bersamaa! #plak**

**Oh ya, kata2 Cliff yang paling terakhir itu nyolong kata2x Claire di DS cute yang sblm tdr itu. Entah knp rasax cocok aja #diinjek**

**Ini fic yang kubuat untuk merayakan April Mop! ^^ meski telat seminggu ==" selamat April Mop semuanyaa ~**

**Fic yang dibuat menjelang UN! XD**

**sbnrx saya gak yakin sm judul dan genre fic ini wkwkw**

**buat penggemar CliffxClaire, saya sbnrx bkn penggemar CliffxAnn, saya lbh suka JackxAnn XD**

**maaf, Jack. kamu gak dpt bagian di fic ini wkwkwk #diinjek Jack**


End file.
